


Pavolov

by PolarKraken



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Bondage, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, first porn of 2021 and it's greasy trailer trash sex, ricky being ricky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Ricky ties Julian up to get him all desperate for him.Could be read as dub/con so please be aware of that!!Edit: Part 2 ishere!
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Pavolov

He couldn’t fucking believe this asshole!! What normal guy would tie up his best friend with a random rope he found in the dump just to fuck with him by leaving him tied up for six straight hours?? All he had been able to do was to watch the hours slowly drip by on his old digital alarm clock next to his bed in between attempts to free himself, but to no avail. 

His arms were shaking in their bounds, being held uncomfortably over his head by the tightly knotted rope, his body stretched out over his bed, head resting on his pillow. The shakes weren’t just because of the awkward position, but horribly enough came from the alcohol withdrawal he was going through. Being awake for more than two hours without a drink always fucked him up, but not knowing when his asshole friend would be back made it even worse. In jail he had been able to get a supply, even if he ran dry sometimes, but right now there was nothing and it was hell. Maybe he should be concerned that being without rum for a few hours left him in such a shitty state, but he barely had the energy to care at the moment. 

Cold sweat coated every exposed part of his body, soaked his black shirt and made it cling to his pecks uncomfortably. He licked his dry lips, realizing that not only didn’t he have any booze for six hours, but also no fucking water. He genuinely wondered if Ricky snapped and wanted to kill him or something. He tried to conjure up some spit to lessen the cotton mouth he had, pulling angrily at the restraints in another vain attempt to break his bonds. 

The blue construction rope Ricky had found was chafing him something fierce and he hissed when the rough material cut into his sore skin. 

“Fuck!!”

He cursed, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, simply hoping that this pompadoured douchebag would finally decide to return. He hated to wait around like that, being at the mercy of someone like him. Maybe he had been up to something stupid, had been arrested and hadn’t been able to tell anyone he had left him here tied up all alone. He would be able to yell for help, sure, but he rather spare himself the humiliation. Not to mention that it would be very hard to explain what happened, considering Ricky had fucked around with that rope for a few days already, so everyone would know who did this and think him and Ricky were up to some kinky shit. 

It wasn’t like him and Ricky had never fooled around with each other. With time passing it probably had gotten more, even. Both of them were getting older, it was getting a bit harder to find chicks despite their fame and with Lucy being out of the picture, there was no real reason for them to not help each other out from time to time. Despite that, Julian really didn’t want anyone to think he was a fairy in any sort of way. He didn’t like dicks and the mere thought of touching any other man than Ricky made him almost gag with disgust. It was a lot different when it was with someone who had always been in his life and who he trusted till the end of time. Well, under normal circumstances. Right now he was simply pissed off and would probably sucker punch this idiot as soon as his arms were free. 

Just when he was contemplating if he could rip the bedposts apart with pure strength he could hear the door to his trailer open and close. Quiet chuckling was audible and there was no mistaking who this belonged to.

“Ricky!!! Come the FUCK over here or I’m gonna fucking RIP your HEAD off!!!”

As elegant as a chubby middle aged half idiot on drugs could be, Ricky appeared in the doorframe, leaning against it, holding a blunt in one hand. A mockingly sweet smile was adorning his features and Julian could all but grumble. 

“You’re killing me man!”

He barked at him, pulling at the restraints again, but had to stop when it started to sting too much. 

“Careful Julian, you gonna hurt yourself.”

He said nonchalantly, as if it wasn’t his own doing. He took a drag on his blunt and then came closer, gingerly leaning over him, giving off the typical mix of hash, stale sweat and dirt, exhaling the smoke into his face. Julian only frowned up at him, wordlessly scowling. 

“Man, you sure look thirsty, buddy. Must’ve been hard without anything to drink, huh?”

Now he was grinning a Cheshire Cat grin, patiently waiting for Julian to answer. The prone man could only sigh. It seemed the shaking was getting worse and he could tell that Ricky noticed. 

“You didn’t even leave me water or something, you dick.”

He spat at him and he saw Ricky shrug. 

“You probably miss your rum and coke more though.”

He hummed, taking another drag of the blunt. 

“Well, how’d you feel if you couldn’t have your dope the whole fucking day?”

“Pretty shitty, that’s for sure. Good thing it’s you and not me right now, eh?”

He felt him slap his shoulder condescendingly and that was when Julian lost it. 

“Ricky, why the _FUCK_ would do this to me? What are you fucking planning?”

His eyes followed Ricky while he tried to sit down on the mattress next to him, but somehow managed to slip and land ass first on the floor with a loud “FACK!”. He got up, this time managing to sit down, looking at him with blood shot, half lidded eyes. 

“Ooooh, I dunno. Just wanted to see if I can make you all desperate. Guess all it takes it taking away your narcotics.”

Julian was too tired, too on edge and too angry for all of this, so he resorted to yelling.

“Man, yeah who the fuck would’ve thought leaving a guy tied up for six fucking hours would make him thirsty! Thanks for your groundbreaking research! How about you fucking untie me now, so I can beat you up and then drink myself into a coma to forget all this shit?!”

Ricky cocked his head to the side as if in deep thought and Julian already felt the rage inside him flare up even more. 

“Hmnn, naaah, I’ve got a better idea.”

He then added and Julian rolled his eyes. 

“I swear to god man, if you end up killing me…”

“Nono, nothing like that. I’ve just got something fun and wanted to do it with you.”

Julian squinted, very much confused. He never would understand the many twists and turns his fucked up mind did. 

“Then riddle me this Ricky: Why didn’t you just ask me?”

“Because you would’ve said no!”

“Wh- So you have to kidnap me?”

“Eeeh, kidnap, schmipnap! This is boring and I’m sure you want a drink. Gonna get you one.”

He said and then vanished before Julian could say anything else. He sighed again, still worried about whatever Ricky had planned, but glad that he would finally get some fuel inside him. The more he thought of the expressions he gave him the more he was convinced that this would end in some sexual bullshit and while he wasn’t opposed to it, he really would’ve wished for Ricky to tell him. It wasn’t even like he had been edging him in any way, just put him through alcohol withdrawal, which was anything but sexy. 

Finally he was joined by his friend and tormenter again, who was holding his tumbler, ice making pleasant sounds against the glass, the dark liquid looking very enticing. Ricky waved the glass in front of him and Julian started to salivate, much to his disliking.

“Bet you reeaaaly want this right now! Want Ricky to give you your fix?”

“Fuck yeah I do, untie me so I can-“

“No, you’re not fucking listening. _Ricky’s_ giving you your fix!”

Without any warning, he was suddenly scrambling over him, letting his 200 lbs. mass plop down onto Julian’s belly. The air got knocked out of him and he could only shoot him a confused glance.

“If you want to drink your rum and coke, you gonna have to drink it from my **dick**!”

The most triumphant smile was plastered over his flushed face while he tried not to lose balance on him. Julian’s eyebrows rose in confusion while he was still lost for words. 

“Check this out, I cleaned everything properly just for you.”

Ricky was very excited and was already pulling down the elastic of his pants but Julian interrupted him.

“How the fuck… no hang on… _Why_ the fuck would I want to do that??”

“Because it’s fun, dummy.”

Ricky answered, still wiggling around on him.

“Yeah, for you. How is that fun for me?”

Julian really didn’t have any patience for this. Where Ricky had that kinda shit from he didn’t know. He only knew that he really, really needed a drink right now.

“You’ve blown me before and you seemed to like it. It’s like that, but I’ll be your favorite flavor!” 

He was exhausted, he was shaky, he hated everything about this situation and could already tell that Ricky wouldn’t have mercy on him. His mind showed him flashbacks of the couple of times he had actually given him a blowjob. Of course he wasn’t great at it, considering he never had a lot or practice, but he knew what he liked himself and had just tried to recreate it on Ricky’s unit. It had worked well enough, but he hadn’t been aware that his fucked up friend was so eager to do that again. With the added alcohol on top. 

He forfeited, his hands which had been balled into fists relaxed and he frowned up at him, his voice low and defeated.

“Whatever man, just do what you want.”

“Yess, I’d knew you’d get around!”

He cheered on him and then Julian felt the weight of him shift and had a bit of trouble breathing as Ricky was now sitting on his chest, crotch basically in his face. 

“So… how does that work?”

Julian huffed, the implications of this mess slowly settling in. Even if the rational part of his brain told him how fucked all this was, the more primal part, awakened by hours upon hours of deprivation was worryingly eager to get that cock inside his mouth. If it meant liquor, then he was willing to do anything right about now. 

“It’s easy man, all phystics and shit.”

His track pants were pulled down and his dick flopped out, so so close to Julian’s face. He was glad that Ricky didn’t lie; that was probably the cleanest state he ever had seen his dick in. It still gave off a faint smell, but nothing too unpleasant. Reddish pubes were sprouting over his circumcised dick, which was laying on his shirt. He still didn’t know how he should drink anything from that, though.

“See, you stick that in your mouth, and I’ll pour your stuff over it and it’s gonna trickle down and you can drink it!”

His free hand was grabbing his dick now, moving it around in front of his face for emphasis. It sounded like bull crap, but it was worth a try. Despite his desperation, he felt flustered when he opened his mouth for him. It was weird and submissive, something he liked to see girls do with him, not the other way around. Ricky’s reaction made it a lot worse as well.

“That’s the good shit…”

Julian couldn’t look at him, so he let his vision go cloudy, staring at nothing, while he readied himself to take him in. Ricky scooted a bit closer still, his knees on Julian’s shoulders and then there was something warm and slightly firm pushing into him. His heart rate picked up and he felt heat rising inside of his chest and sadly, his nether regions. His mouth still felt like the Sahara, but Ricky’s dick was smooth, so he could live with that. Instinctively, he closed his lips around him and got pulled out of his trance rather quickly, when a sweaty hand was suddenly gripping his jaw.

“You can’t close your mouth, man. How you gonna get the liquor in, huh?”

As if to help him out, he pressed on his cheeks, forcing his mouth open. That was probably worse than having his cock inside and he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. 

“Yeah, that looks better. Let’s see if I can get this right. I practiced with some water earlier, but you know…”

Julian had hardly any mind for whatever this guy was saying. He was too occupied with feeling the weight of his dick against his flattened tongue, the taste and smell filling his mouth and nostrils, the promise of alcohol returning to his system, the way his mouth was still held open.

“Fuck, that’s cold!!”

He heard from above and then surprisingly, he tasted it. Sweet sweet rum! There it was, dripping from that fucking cock in his fucking mouth onto his fucking tongue, coating his parched mouth in a pleasant layer of moisture. He was happy that Ricky had gotten the ratio of coke to rum right, with it being half rum these days, the familiar burn taking the edge off almost right away. He knew what that taste meant. It meant peace of mind, it meant the shakes would stop, it meant he would be able to think clearly. 

With the first hit, he kind of managed to blink his eyes into focus again and to look up and he realized too late what kind of impression he must give him right now. He blushed and hated himself for it, but then he saw Ricky’s face, albeit a bit blurry, but he was happy. He looked like he just won the weed lottery and Julian almost had to laugh. God, he was such an idiot. 

“It totally works! I’m a fucking genis!!”

He cheered and Julian could watch him pour more of the heavenly liquid over his penis, where it ran over his shaft and landed neatly inside his mouth. It was obscene and bizarre and all these other things Ricky was, in its purest and dirtiest form. He drank it eagerly, not really to get drunk as this would take a lot more alcohol, but mainly to hydrate himself. 

The stream subsided way too quickly for his liking and he frowned up to him in protest, still unable to speak. He got almost offended when he saw Ricky take a sip of his drink and then his heart sank when he saw him putting the glass on his night stand. 

“You’ll get the rest after you made me cum!”

He uttered wordless sounds of protest, his gaze fiery, his arms pulling on the restrains once more, but Ricky just held his face tight to make him look up.

“I’ll make you as many drinks as you want in return, how about that?”

He smirked at him and Julian rolled his eyes. It was a bit ridiculous to fight while a cock was pressing down his tongue, so he resorted to sighing which surprisingly made his friend shiver. He was about to do it again, but Ricky had other plans.

The grip on his jaw vanished just for Ricky to grip his dick again and Julian noticed that he had actually become half hard during this ordeal. He scooted forward again, which made it impossible for Julian to see anything but chubby belly and pubes. 

“You can close your mouth now.”

He reminded him with a smirk he could _hear_ somehow and Julian would’ve shaken his head in exasperation if his head wasn’t held in place by another man’s genitals. Instead he obliged, flustered as ever, closing his lips around him. He began to suck very slightly and felt Ricky inching inside more and more. He prayed to anyone who might listen that he used his peanut brain to not push into him too far. There was no way with his position to go all the way. He seemed to be reasonable though and he was so grateful that he didn’t activate his gag reflex. Instead he stayed where he could work on him, probably for himself more than for Julian. It was a bit unsettling to feel that thing swell and harden in between his lips and fill out his mouth more, but he knew that only meant he’d be freed sooner than later so he kept going.

When he had blown him before, he had been in control, Ricky usually lying down while he worked on him. He had been able to use his hands and make sure to only take as much dick as he could at the time. Right now, his hands where bound above his head, his mouth full of cock with Ricky above and in front of him slowly rocking into his mouth. He tried his best to perform some tongue tricks, managed to run it over his slit and heard him sigh out. He did it again, pushing the tip of his tongue against the little indent and he felt how the movements became more erratic and some salty precum replaced the soothing taste of his drink. 

He never knew how long Ricky would last, he was unpredictable. Sometimes he would cum almost instantly; sometimes he’d have to work him up for half an hour to even get him close. He could already tell however that he wouldn’t make it that long today and he figured that was because he had been looking forward to face fucking him all day. Fucking pervert.

He sucked a bit harder, moved his tongue around again, running along the underside of his shaft, felt the movements becoming faster. The harder the movements got, the more he had to concentrate to not nip him with his teeth by accident. And then Ricky did something which totally tripped him up. He gently touched his cheek, not to hold his jaw, but to pull his head up.

“You love to see it…”

He husked, his eyes dark and focused laser sharp onto him and despite him feeling his cheeks heating up even more, Julian forced himself to hold the eye contact this time. He let him do his thing, thrust into his mouth shallowly, while he provided some extra caresses with his tongue, getting Ricky to curse louder and louder. He was short of breath, with the dick in his mouth and the dick sitting on him blocking a good portion of the air he could inhale. Instead he had to suck small breaths through his slightly clogged up nose and he started to feel light headed.

He had to strain his neck to be able to hold the right angle and his eyes were starting to water. Ricky of course, being the dumbass he is, thought he was crying and started to wipe away the “tears” with his thumb in what he probably thought was a tender gesture. It was cheesy, but Julian appreciated it, at least a little. 

It was overwhelming to be surrounded by Ricky like that; he was literally all up in his face, around him, above him. His smells were strong, he was sweating, his musk filling his lungs with each hurried breathe he took, the bitter salt of his penis in his mouth, the rough hand on his face, brushing through his goatee lovingly. He wished he could use his hands, but he was doomed to hold them still and let them hang uselessly. 

“Shit! Fuck! Jul- Julian…!!”

He heard and could tell by the pitch of his voice that he was about to blow. He braced himself, sucked just a bit harder, his tongue curling all around him and then Ricky’s hips stuttered against him, both his hands suddenly gripping his head and Julian accepted his fate that he’d swallow more than just Cuba Libre tonight. 

“So… fucking… good…!!”

Were the last words, before Ricky finally let loose, pushing into him almost a bit too far, shooting his load into his mouth. Julian swallowed and he shuddered upon tasting the bitter substance. Man, dealing with cum was fucking weird and he was sure this was one of the things he’d never get used to. His face was held in place for just a second too long, while he simply let the slowly softening dick lie on his tongue again. Both were panting and leaning against each other for some time, before Ricky finally decided to pull out. 

His dick made an obscene “plop” sound and Julian’s head fell back on the pillow while he was catching his breath, cum and saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

“Gimme the rest of my drink, have to wash out your fucking taste!”

He grumbled and he was glad when he felt Ricky slip off him, leaving his chest to finally fill his lungs with air again. 

A hand was on his head, brushing through his black hair and he looked around, seeing his friend all blissed out, lowering the glass to his lips so he could empty it. After that he sighed, leaned back and tried to ignore the boner which had grown throughout the whole thing. Sadly, Ricky was observant when it came to stuff like this. 

“Want me to keep you tied up while I return the favor?”

He pondered for a moment, but eventually decided against it. 

“Nah man, that shit hurts.”

“Eh, your loss.”

Ricky answered, before he leaned over and finally loosened the rope and Julian groaned when he was allowed to lower his arms again. God, that would hurt for quite a few days and he’d probably have to wear a jacket to hide those marks. 

“Wasn’t that awesome, Julian?”

He heard him chirp and he simply sat up with sigh. 

“Next time just ask me, alright?”

“You can’t _ask_ someone to be all desperate for you, though!”

Was this what that was all about? He rubbed his wrists while inspecting the damage to give him some time to react. Not as bad as he feared, thank fuck.

“There has to be better ways than causing me dehydration!”

Ricky shrugged. 

“Well, you don’t need much, only your drink. So I thought giving you your drink with me involved, would…yunno...”

Julian looked at the pouting guy in awe, his eyes widening.

“Did you try Pavlovian conditioning on me?”

The confused look on Ricky’s face showed him that this probably wasn’t his plan, at least not consciously. Did his stoner friend re-discover this technique all on his own?

“I just wanted you to suck me!”

He concluded and then turned around, seeing the tent in Julian’s pants.

“And me to suck you!”

Like a greedy dog he was suddenly in his lap, pulling down his fly to get to the goods. Julian had a slight headache coming, feeling dizzy for sure, but this… this he could get behind.

“Don’t forget about the drinks you promised!”

He mumbled, just when he felt his greasy hands slide into his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
